Pensamientos de Temari
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: refleja sus mas profundos sentimientos x akel al k kiera, sus dudas y meidos, sus mas profundos pesares, y los cmbios n al amor q sufre su corazon, acaso al final ncntrara la paz n su corazon? o s mantendra n una tormenta d sentimientos? mal resumen...


_**Pensamientos de Temari**_

"_Aquel día fui derrotada por primera vez, intenté demostrarte que podía ganar, que era fuerte, pero él me ganó, perdóname padre, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por intentar ganar; me excitó mucho el combate contra él. Pero es imposible que pueda derrotar a alguien como él, verdad? Tú lo sabías cuando me encontraste, por eso mi clan encerró en mí a Kamikaze, para hacerme más poderosa, pero a pesar de ello no soy mas poderosa. Recuerdo que me dijiste que debía encontrar una razón que me ayudara, pensé que demostrarte mi poder y ayudar a Gaara era suficiente para lograrlo, pero me equivoque, no conseguí nada. Pero me alegro de ser quien lo contenga, es de gran ayuda, gracias a él puedo saber mejor que me conviene en el combate, por eso pensé que conseguiría ganarle. Tras la derrota bochornosa ante él comprendí mi error, me lo hizo entender, debía ser más fuerte por mí misma, sin la ayuda de Kamikaze, ahora, tú no estás, pero ahora soy más fuerte, ojalá pudiera verte a ti y a mama, no la recuerdo a penas, pero el colgante que me dio a veces me muestra imágenes confusas de ella. Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, me gustaría que le conocieras, fue él, el que consiguió que mi corazón despertara de su letargo, desde que me enfrenté a él ya no tengo aquella mirada, se calmo. Te echo de menos padre..., así Gaara a cambiado desde que fue derrotado por Naruto, ahora se ha convertido en Kazekage de la villa y parece ser que tiene novia, Akane siempre tan animada como siempre está saliendo con Kiba y Kankurô, bueno él aún esta solo, pero es muy bueno con todos no creo que tarde demasiado en encontrar a alguien. Bueno me tengo que ir ya padre, tengo que terminar de arreglarme, esta noche hay un festival en Konoha y voy a ir de compras con unas amigas, cuídate mucho padre, te quiero."_

"_Aquel día tras mi derrota contra él me fui a la parte de atrás del estadio, no podía dejar de pensar en mi derrota, y de repente apareció, me dio ánimos, me dijo que era poderosa que hubiese podido ganar si hubiese tardado un poco mas en cogerme, de repente empecé a llorar, me desahogué con él, él solo me escuchó mientras lloraba en su pecho por primera vez en mi vida, recuerdo que cuando ya me había calmado de repente me beso y me abrazo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció, porque lo izo? No sabia porque, tan débil se me veía entonces? Me prometí a mi misma aquel día que seria la última vez que lloraría, pero se ve que como siempre soy demasiado débil. Porque tubo que ser él precisamente del que me enamore, fue ese día cuando terminé enamorada completamente de él, porque no alguien de mi villa, así evitaría complicaciones a todos."_

"_Si tuviera el suficiente valor para pedirle a Gaara permiso para ir a Konoha y así poder verle de nuevo, han pasado dos años desde que luche con él, y espero que aparezca alguna misión que me lleve allí, pero con todo no hubo nada que hacer, pero un día mientras discutía con Gaara en su despacho apareció con su equipo, estaba tan guapo tras estos dos años, me hubiese gustado correr hacia él y besarle, pero no podía no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Le quiero tanto que siento mi corazón estremecerse cuando estoy cerca de él, pero no creo que sea posible que estemos juntos, a pesar d lo que ocurrió aquel día dudo que le guste. Pero me duele tanto el corazón que hay veces que me siento morir. Pero he de decirle lo que realmente siento, no creo que aguante por mas tiempo no poder estar con él."_

"_Si pudiera explicar todo lo que siento cada vez que hablo contigo, te diría que nadie mas que tu ocupa mi corazón haciéndome enloquecer hasta perder el sentido del tiempo. Pero la vida no es más que un sueño que cubre otra realidad, es como las técnicas ilusionarias que utilizamos para enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos, quizás no pueda explicarte nunca lo que siento, no tengo fuerzas para decírtelo, quizás si escribiese una carta confesando mis sentimientos, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo, a pesar de ello, no creo que tardes en darte cuenta ya que Akane no deja de intentar dejarme a solas contigo, por eso intento comportarme con frialdad como si fueras otro mas, pero al resultarme tan difícil he optado por darte esquinazo, por evitarte y alejarme de ti, así quizás consiga olvidarte. Pero me estoy dando cuenta que esto solo sirve para que te quiera aun mas. Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, quizás solo me quede una solución, demostrártelo por mi misma, sin nadie mas que me ayude, pero, como podría hacerlo, si pudiera quedarme a solas contigo, unos minutos te lo demostraría o intentaría decirte lo que siento, quizás si te diera un beso, si te abrazara, solo se que deseo quitarme este nudo, Chougi me dijo que solías ir al bosque antes de comer hace poco, por eso fui allí a ver si te encontraba mirando las nubes para variar, y tuve suerte, te encontré, pero cuando lo hice no tenia el valor de decirte nada, intente irme sin que me vieras, pero no fue posible, cuando me llamaste sentí que mi cuerpo se giraba para mirarte, y sin apenas darme cuanta te dije casi llorando que te quería, tu te quedaste mirándome, y caminaste hacia mi, yo estaba temblando ante ti sin poder mover un solo músculo para desaparecer de allí. Te limitaste a mirarme y de repente me abrazaste, yo no sabia que había pasado, pero de repente note nuestros labios cerrados en un beso. No entendí que había pasado, pero ahora que lo pienso, se que tu estabas correspondiendo a mis sentimientos. Soy feliz al estar contigo, por muchos problemas que pueda haber en que estemos juntos se que no puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero, te quiero, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder frenar mis sentimientos, cada día que pasa te quiero más y más. Eso es lo que se siente al querer a alguien? Si es así estoy feliz de que seas tu el que llene mi corazón, porque eres tu el único que con seguridad pueda ocuparlo."_

"_Quizás no es la mejor solución pero que puedo hacer, no puedo permitir que destruyan mi villa ni que resultes herido por mi culpa, no soporto la idea de perderte por algo así, por eso decidí despedirme de ti, irme para intentar ayudarles a comprender la situación en la que se encontraban, no deseo que me busquéis, no quiero veros ni despedirme personalmente de vosotros, porque si lo ago se que ya no podré alejarme de vosotros, espero que puedas entender mis sentimientos, se que te quiero y que sufriré si me alejo de ti, pero no encuentro otra solución, me veo obligada a ayudarles, al fin y al cabo son parte de mi historia, no podría soportar verles corromperse mas y mas con el curso de los años, espero que lo entiendas, pero te prometo que un día regresare y te diré aquellas palabras que tanto te molestan, se que mis sentimientos no cambiaran a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, pero si lo que ago es un error y te pierdo aceptare mi castigo y te veré feliz o te ayudare para conseguir ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tan difícil de localizar en tu rostro. Mi Chico Lágrimas te quiero, por favor se feliz." _

"_Por fin lo han entendido, el tiempo de preparación para despertar a Kamikaze a finalizado y gracias a ese tiempo e podido hacerles entender la historia de lo que sucedió realmente, yo mas que nadie llegue a odiar a mi padre, el había destruido a Gaara, el le había hecho un monstruo que gracias a Naruto esta desapareciendo, Gaara comprendió el amor que le teníamos Kankurô, madre y yo, le explique el significado del símbolo de su frente, era la muestra de amor de su madre, el simple hecho de su nombre ya demostraba lo que ella sentía por él. Kirito y Kiori comprendieron su historia, su rencor fue desapareciendo, ahora estamos listos, formamos un gran equipo en la batalla, hace poco me dijeron que se había informado de un examen en konoha para subir nuestro rango a jounin. En seguida emprendimos el camino hacia Konoha, habían pasado tres años desde que me despedí de ti, tengo ganas de verte, pero e de mantener mi identidad oculta asta el final, me reconoceréis?? Tengo ganas de ver a Gaara-kun, Akane-chan y Kankurô-kun y los demás, pronto nos veremos."_

"_Quiero convertirme en viento. Como un suspiro. A veces quiero ser el viento que lucha fuerte contra ti. El que enjuga tus lágrimas. O el que alivia tu cansancio. Quiero ser ese viento. Y quiero volar. Quiero llevarme la tristeza y esparcir la felicidad. Cuando estés triste, llora, yo estaré ahí. Cuando estés contento, llámame estaré ahí. Pero como soy una chica, hay veces en las que estoy cansada. En las que retengo mis lágrimas. Y en esas ocasiones, mi amor, iré volando a abrazarte."_

"_Siempre e creído que todos son mis enemigos. Por eso nadie debe conocer mi debilidad. Alguien como tú nunca podría vivir sola. Estoy tan asustada. A mis pies se abre el océano insondable. Todos me observan, esperando mi caída, pensando que ojalá se caiga, me hunda y desaparezca para siempre. Me odio a mí misma, una persona incapaz de confiar en la gente. Me odio a mí misma, una persona que no cree en sí misma. Me odio a mi misma, que por miedo hiero a los que están a mí alrededor. Vosotros también, ¿verdad? También me odiáis, ¿no es cierto? ¡Soy fuerte! ¡¡No voy a darme por vencida!!_

"_Por volver a verte una vez mas sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Si, incluso caer en las tinieblas sería un mal menor por conseguir ese momento de felicidad" "No importa cuánto llore, no importa cuántas veces lo llame, él no puede ayudarme; no puedo salvarme con un milagro; aunque el viento no cese de soplar, sólo en mí misma puedo encontrar la fuerza para seguir." "La próxima vez que me pidas algo, lo haré. Pide lo que quieras, sea lo que sea, cumpliré tu deseo." "Soledad, ju, resulta incluso gracioso, siempre e estado sola, y ahora que os encontré y me alejo de vosotros tengo miedo de que vuelva a sentirla, no resulta estúpido?"_

"_My dear, no one can make you stained, because I'm gonna defend you from the evil. Mi amado, nadie podrá mancillarte, porque voy a defenderte del mal." _

"_Por fin he vuelto, estaréis aquí?? No lo creo, tendréis papeles que cumplir, de todas formas desearía tanto veros de nuevo después de este tiempo, que novedades os han acontecido, quizás no pueda entrar en la villa, quizás sea considerada una renegada de la arena, aunque en tal caso tened bien entendido que haré lo posible para entrar y veros, porque no??"_

"_No puedo enfrentarme a ti si nos vemos, no puedo verte, ni siquiera tengo el valor de hablarte, ¿¿te acuerdas de aquella noche?? Un par de meses después tuve un aborto, perdí a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo. Lo enterré cerca de Konoha y le bautice con el nombre de Mirai, que significa futuro, para que pudiera volver a verle, porque estoy segura que si de nuevo tengo la oportunidad de ser madre será él el que nazca. Por eso has de comprender que evite cualquier cosa relacionada contigo."_

"_Había pasado ya un año desde que me fui con Kirito y Kiori, durante ese año pasaron muchas cosas, creo que la peor de todas fue perderte Mirai, regrese a la arena de vez en cuando ocultando siempre mi identidad, solo iba para poder observarles desde las sombras."_

"_Hace unos días me encontré con Hinata, me contó que ahora estas saliendo con Ino, aunque según Naruto no es así, de una forma u otra me alegro de saber que eres feliz. Pero aun así no quiero verte, porque se que no lo soportaría, me basta saber que estas bien y que eres feliz para sobrevivir."_

"_Cuando me desperté y vi que Sasuke no estaba cogí mis cosas y me fui, no soy de esas que soportan sin aburrimiento estar encerrada en casa, prefiero mil veces luchar, no se muy bien desde cuando, quizás desde pequeña, debido que junto a Kankurô nos pasábamos el día luchando por Gaara, siempre luchaba por alguien, igual que ahora, lucho por ti, por todos, quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudaros si lo necesitáis, si para poder hacerlo he de sacrificar mi propia vida, lo haría sin dudar, sois lo único que tengo, se que podré confiar siempre en vosotros. Incluso tú Shikamaru, si para poder salvarte alguien desea una vida a cambio entregare la mía, con tal de que tu sigas con vida, y mas ahora, haz feliz a Ino, mi persona especial, te quiero, pero se muy bien que ya no hay nada que hacer, así que por favor, si me distancio de ti compréndelo, no soportaría en estos instantes tener tu presencia cerca, discúlpame, además en cuanto consiga el rango de Chunin me dedicare por completo a realizar misiones para la villa, a ser posible de rango A, me gustaría probar ese rango de misión de nuevo, tampoco tengo intención de volver a pisar esta aldea, a menos que sea por motivos entre villas, por petición de Gaara. Recuerdas?? Aquel día me mostré ante ti tal y como era, por eso no puedo volver a cometer ese error, aquel error ha condenado a mi alma a un sufrimiento eterno. Desde aquel día cada vez que tras el entrenamiento miraba al cielo descansando un poco las nubes me recordaban a ti."_

"_Esa Luna… fría, azul y que apenas se ve… ¿Soy yo? Yo soy una Luna Creciente que se esconde detrás del Sol. Una Luna Creciente que nunca se convertirá en Luna Llena._

_We can be both of God and the devil, since we' re trying to raise the dead against the stream of time._

_Hay gente que opina que no hay termino medio entre amar u odiar, pero en realidad, si lo hay, es una línea fronteriza apenas perceptible, por ello la cruzamos sin darnos cuenta, podemos odiar a alguien y terminar amándole? Sinceramente yo creo que si, ya que del mismo modo puede darse el caso contrario, amar a alguien y terminar odiándole. POR ello a veces lo mejor para no odiar es alejarte de esa persona, y a veces ese alejamiento nos demuestra el termino en que situamos a esa persona. Yo a ti te amo, por eso me aleje, eso no era mas que otra muestra de mi amor por ti, no espero que lo entiendas, tampoco quiero que lo hagas, pero solo deseo que si a causa de esta muestra tus sentimientos cambian, seas feliz aunque eso signifique estar fuera de tu vida. Porque a pesar de que no me encuentre en ella la protegeré hasta el punto de sacrificarme por ti, te quiero, te quiero tanto mi chico lágrimas."_

"_Por más que lo intenté mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambian, no se que hacer, si me alejo te introduces más en mi corazón, pero yo ya no puedo acercarme a ti, ya tienes a alguien que te hará feliz, esa Yamanaka, si, estoy convencida de que al menos ella sabrá hacerte feliz, no puedo evitarlo, yo solo se hacerte daño, cuando regresé en lo mas profundo de mi alma deseaba encontrarte aquí, como siempre, observando las nubes para variar, pero cuando te vi, no fue de esa manera, ella te agarraba del brazo feliz, y tu la seguías y la complacías, mi corazón dejo de latir por unos instantes, las lágrimas saltaron a mis ojos, mas a duras penas las conseguí retener, cuando ella me llamo para hacerme tal estúpida pregunta sentí que no podría retenerlas mucho más por eso dije lo que dije sin saber a penas porque y salí de allí corriendo, incluso ahora verte no me causa otra cosa que ganas de desaparecer de tu radio de vista, ocultarme de ti, cuando te quedaste en el hospital conmigo y me dijiste que me habías echado de menos en lo mas profundo note una felicidad inmensa, pero no podía demostrártelo, como tampoco decirte la verdad sobre Mirai"._

"_Yo he sido y seré una simple viajera en el transcurso del tiempo, un alma que se deja llevar por una suave brisa de aire, el camino, mi destino, los elijo yo en medio de una corriente fuerte de viento, ¿como no cometer errores? No lo se, solo puedo transcurrir por el camino siguiendo el camino que se me indica con breves briznas del aire que acarician mi cara, que al soltar mi pelo lo mueve de forma juguetona, es eso lo que hacia que siguiera adelante, por eso soy consciente de que en el momento en que esa brisa se detenga, se distorsione, o se desvié y se aleje de mi, yo habré dejado de tener un camino que seguir y eso conlleva el fin de mi existencia, para bien o para mal de las personas que me rodeen, mis ojos de esmeraldas solo divisan un largo trecho que seguir, y durante el camino encontrare obstáculos que he de superar aun con el pesar de aquellos que no lo deseen. Durante un tiempo estuve pensando que mi destino estaba ligado al tuyo, pero ahora tras un tiempo quizás no sea así, el destino varia con nuestras decisiones, porque a pesar de todo cada ser consta de un libre albedrío, jamás se lo podremos quitar, solo, en un cierto modo, podemos utilizar ese albedrío para introducirlo en una red de la que no pueda escapar, creer en algo que ni siquiera se sabe si es real o pueda suceder le da ese toque de misterio que lo hace tan interesante, que nos atrae hacia él, hay veces en las que creo que piensas que no somos compatibles, crees que porque a ti te gusta lo monotonía y a mi encontrar nuevas cosas somos unos polos opuestos, pero ¿acaso no lo sabes? Tú, aquel de mayor CI, los polos opuestos se atraen, como tú me atraes hacia ti, resulta tan divertido, cuando me dejaba el pelo suelto terminabas pidiéndome que me hiciese esas 4 coletas que tanto te gustan, pero esas coletas, dudo que vuelvan a sujetar mi pelo, solo hacían que pareciese una niña que crece con rapidez o una adulta que quiere mantenerse niña, pero no soy nada de eso, solo soy una chica, una mujer que ante todo espera que la aceptes con todas sus facetas, tú solo me preguntas para que te cuente todo sobre mi, mientras que yo a penas se nada sobre ti, tu vida, tu pasado, nada, solo conozco aquellas cosas en las que he estado presente o que por casualidad me contaron tus amigos, quizás ahí estuvo realmente el error, quizás fuese verdaderamente la razón por la cual escape de tu lado y me fui con ellos, quizás huí de eso, del misterio tan profundo que te rodeaba, al principio fue eso lo que me atrajo hacia ti, pero luego empecé a cansarme de que con el tiempo apenas te conociese. Realmente irónico, no Shikamaru? Pero incluso a pesar de todo ello sigues atrayéndome hacia ti, sin que yo pueda resistirme, pero todo es igual entre los dos solo existe una pequeña línea que nos une, una línea que se compone de todo lo que conoces de mi, todo mi vida, mi historia, sin embargo no basta para que pueda alcanzarte, hay algo que falta y es que me dejes descubrirte, encontrarte en tu mundo de oscuridad, de vacío. Pero puede que eso sea un equivalente al camino que a recorrido tu corazón, siempre ayudando a los demás antes que a ti mismo, otra pequeña faceta que me descubrió Chôji. Esa es la que más me gusta de ti, la que realmente más he podido conocer y la que me volvía loca, la que me hacía desear cada parte de tu piel."_

"_Si duermo, sueño lo mismo desde aquel día, estás parado en ese sitio. ¿Qué voy ha hacer? En mi pecho llevo tú imagen muy viva. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese día, en lo que te dije, solo eran una sarta de mentiras con las que a la vez quería auto convencerme a mí misma. Pero la verdad es que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Shikamaru. A pesar de lo que te dije, se que nuestros corazones laten al mismo tiempo uniendo de cierta manera nuestros destinos, a pesar de los caminos que tomamos nuestros destinos están ligados. ¿Quizás no sea así realmente? ¿Solo intento convencerme a mi misma? No lo se, pero cada vez que pienso en tu cara cuando te dije aquellas palabras mi corazón desaparece dejando en su lugar un inmenso vacío."_

"_Quizás Hinata tenga razón en lo que me dijo, quizás me estoy equivocando, quizás mi vida solo se componga de mis errores, en tal caso resulta irónico que todavía continúe viva, pero si realmente es así dudo que pueda cambiarlos y acertar en algo por primera vez creo que realmente debería aceptar y reconocer ante ti mis sentimientos, aunque eso signifique dañar a alguien, pero porque siempre he de estar pensando en los demás, acaso soy una máquina programada para ser infeliz?, por una vez me gustaría ser yo feliz al lado de la persona que amo, acaso lo tengo prohibido?"_

"_Un alma perdida entre dos mundos sin saber dónde se encuentra, o que hace ahí, pero sin embargo tiene recuerdos, importantes recuerdos, pero ahí esta el error, que cuando te ocurre algo mientras piensas en algo importante para ti, pierdes todo aquellos recuerdos, mas que perderlos quedan como guardados en un viejo arcón cerrado con llave y abandonado en el desván. POR eso una vez consigue regresar a su lugar esos recuerdos son activados por pequeños impulsos que otorgan algunos lugares en que tuvieron lugar, por eso hace falta encontrar la llave que abre ese arcón el recuerdo mas profundo, el que esta guardado en el fondo del arcón, por ello a pesar de que relativamente recuerdas de nuevo algo nunca es por completo hasta lograr activar **ese**, esa es la misión que tienen ahora mis hermanos , a pesar de que apenas les recuerdo, sin embargo están intentando ayudarme. Pero me gustaría poder ayudarles a facilitarles el trabajo. Se que se trata de algo de cuando éramos pequeños, cuando jugábamos con Mo-chan, mi osito de peluche, se lo dejaba a Gaara cuando era pequeño y luego se lo di a Akane, también esta relacionada con los títeres de Kankurô. Seleris le dijo a Gaara que el escenario ya estaba montado, quizás se refería a la nieve, ¿pero como puede ser el escenario de una obra de títeres?_

"_Soledad, cuando no recuerdas nada y estas rodeada de gente que no hace otra cosa que preguntarte cosas y tú te encuentras perdida, no sabes de que te hablan y la sensación de extrañeza hacia ellos te impide situar la situación en la que te encuentras, solo te ves rodeada de personas que parece ser que te conocen, sin embargo tú intentas reconocerlos y con vagas imágenes de recuerdos notas su familiaridad y poco a poco empiezas a notar que realmente les conoces a pesar de no recordarlo, y eso te causa un sentimiento de confusión en lo más profundo de tu ser. Tú solo tratas de entender, pero no puedes. Pero ellos están intentando ayudarte a recuperar los recuerdos que has perdido, porque ante todo desean recuperarte."_

"_Solo sientes un vació en tu interior, solo un vacío es el que te rodea, pero sin embargo tú sigues luchando por liberarte de él, recuperar tu pasado, para unirlo a tu presente y forjar así tu futuro. Pero el lograrlo esta llevando demasiado tiempo, el escenario capaz de ayudarte ya no durara mucho más, ¿a que estas esperando? ¿A la destrucción de tus recuerdos? ¿Esperas a volver a desaparecer para recuperarlos? ¡NO! Ya es hora de hacer algo, de recordar, debes hacerlo o si no pronto perecerás de nuevo, mi poder para traerte y mantenerte aquí es limitado, solo en caso de que recuerdes podrás quedarte aquí. Debes darte cuenta de ello y reaccionar, adelante."_

"_Que me pasa? Porque me a dolido algo en pecho al verlos así? No lo entiendo, porque? Porque he sentido odio hacia ella y frustración por encontrármelos así. Acaso yo… no, no puede tratarse de eso, pero entonces… como entender lo que quiero, si ni siquiera soy capaz de aclarar lo que siento hacia ¿**él**? Pero los sentimientos son difíciles de entender, y más si son tus propios sentimientos, pero para encontrar lo que buscamos primero debemos comprenderlos y asimilarlos, para luego aceptar que sentimos eso."_

"_Quien era, no le conocía, sin embargo por su forma de tratarme, era como si me conociera de hacia tiempo, pero si así era porque no me resultaba conocido, no, miento, había algo que me resultaba familiar, algo que fui capaz de captar unos instantes, el colgante que llevaba en el cuello era el colgante de mi madre, pero, porque lo tenía él? Yo no recordaba habérselo dado, y era lo más normal en caso de que realmente no le conociese. Pero ahí había algo entonces que no cuadraba, en aquel puzzle quedaban algunas piezas para terminar de resolverlo."_

"_Momentos de miedo, de inseguridad, un escalofrió que no deja de envolverte mientras que tú solo puedes rendirte ante él e intentar aguantar, buscar una manera de sobrevivir a ello, una manera de escapar. Te encuentras en una prisión, en la que solo estas tú, en una celda vacía, oscura, solo paredes, simplemente soledad. Tú corazón esta siendo destruido mediante una cadena de pinchos, y tú no puedes hacer nada, estas sola, sin salida, sin nadie que te ayude, sin nadie que te diga: adelante, no estas sola. Pero esas palabras a pesar de el gran significado que guardan en su interior la poca gente que con suerte te las dice, lo dice de tal manera que simplemente son palabras, palabras vacías. Dolor, solo sientes dolor, tu cuerpo ha dejado de sentir el daño debido a que tu corazón ya ha sido destruido por la cadena, entonces, cual es el fin? Que te espera ahora? Solo queda ya un camino? Quizás si, quizás ahora solo tenga un camino, el de seguir sufriendo, quizás sea ese mi destino, por eso regresé? Para sufrir de un modo más doloroso que el ver a aquellos que más quiero desaparecer, esto no es sobrevivir, esto simplemente es morir, con lentitud, poco a poco los restos que quedan de ti se van desvaneciendo, el dolor los arrastra consigo dejando tan solo una muñeca ha merced de su dolor. Pero hay algo que temo más que al dolor, más que a nada, tengo miedo de que todos me odien, pero sobre todo tengo miedo de que **tú **me odies."_

"_No se, de verdad yo y él estábamos juntos? En ningún momento lo he sentido así, y pienso que si no lo siento debería decírselo, contarle lo que me pasa, así quizás no solucione nada, pero espero que al menos la soga que tengo la sensación de tener rodeando mi cuello desaparezca dejando pasó de nuevo a las caricias del viento" _

"_Luz y oscuridad, amor y odio, siempre hay algo positivo unido directamente con algo negativo, el grado que tengan siempre es el mismo para ambos, pero hay momentos en que uno de ellos es casi irreconocible, indetectable, es como si tuviese miedo y se escondiese. Pero no creéis que deberíamos pararnos más de vez en cuando y hallar las dos caras de la moneda en vez de conformarnos con el canto o solo una de las caras?? Es como ahora, mirar al cielo hace que una serie de reacciones recorran mi cuerpo para que las deje escapar a modo de suspiro, entrándome unas ganas inmensas de buscar al jinete y dominador de los cielos, a aquel que monta sobre las nubes para llegar a su mundo de tranquilidad, de pensamientos; si, cada vez que miro el cielo tengo ganas de ir a buscarle y junto a él cabalgar a ese lugar sobre una nube, sobre una de esas lejanas nubes que llegan a poblar el inmenso cielo, un cielo más inmenso que el propio océano pero más pequeño que un copo de nieve encerrado en un colgante de cristal pulido por el viento dejando así una forma de pluma. Cuando observas un copo de nieve a primera vista no lo valoras, pero sin embargo el poder que ese copo de nieve contiene es mayor que el tuyo o el mío, es superior a todos los poderes ya que en él se encierran miles de tesoros, cuando se reúne junto a millares de copos nos muestra parte de los tesoros que contiene: juegos, bellos paisajes blancos…_

_Pero a todo esto, como buscar a alguien que ni siquiera puedes recordar?? Como buscar a alguien a quien han borrado por completo de tu mente, completamente… no, no lo han borrado, simplemente a sido ocultado para que no lo encuentres, pero si buscas llega un momento en el que encuentras. Un extraño personaje me habla de la rareza de una flor, él ha venido hasta este lugar buscando esa flor, y por las palabras que de sus labios emanan parece ser que la a encontrado, aunque todo lo que veo en este lugar son unas flores bastante comunes en las regiones, sobretodo en la estación de primavera. Entonces cómo es que la ha encontrado?? Pero veis? Incluso eso, tan oculto entre millares de flores diferentes ha logrado encontrar la que él andaba buscando."_

"_Extraño me esta resultando la vuelta a casa, a la Arena, nadie allí sabía nada de mi regresó y realizar el viaje hasta allí acompañada por ellos de alguna manera me incomodaba desmesuradamente, la presencia allí de Ino, me recordaba algo de la segunda prueba, y de repente recordé algo, yo no estaba saliendo con Shikamaru, hacia mucho que no éramos novios, él salía con Ino, pero entonces que estaba haciendo él? Miles de preguntabas se formaban en mi cabeza, miles de distintas ideas de respuesta a aquellas preguntas. Acaso no estaban Ino y Mizuki saliendo? Oh lo que vio era producto de una situación de lo más natural, un tropiezo por parte de ella y un atinado Mizuki que logró agarrarla a tiempo?? Y por qué Shikamaru hacía que no había pasado nada?, como si siempre hubiésemos sido novios. Y así pensando sentada a las orillas del lago se encontró con el reflejo de un rostro que la observaba desde atrás, fingí no haberme percatado de ello, ya que otra pregunta acudió a mi mente, ¿porque le afecto ver a Ino abrazada a Mizuki??"_

"_Si, creo que así es mejor, no se si lograré recordarle de nuevo y por entero, pero prefiero intentarlo, en la arena tendré mayor tranquilidad para intentarlo, ya que la arena suele ser como una aldea salida de una película, la gente solo sale a ciertas horas para comprar alimentos o los niños a jugar e ir a clase, pero generalmente las calles de la villa eran parte de una ciudad fantasma abandonada en medio de un inmenso desierto con una barrera de arena y sangre, quizás eso era lo que daba esa etiqueta a la villa, la barrera, todos aquellos que morían a manos de algún miembro de la arena era (a menos que estuviese en una misión de riesgo) llevado a un altar donde se le hacían algunos cortes para que su sangre llegará a la pila en la que sangre y arena se mezclaban, esa era la clave de la barrera, esa misma arena era la que Gaara y Akane transportaban en sus tinajas, además de para alimentar a sus demonios. ¿Había otra villa que resultase tan fantasmagórica y a la vez tranquilizadora? Cuando duermes los vientos hacen retumbar las contraventanas, se cuela por las rendijas dejando un frío increíble a su paso, aquí jamás llegaba a haber invierno, primavera u otoño, solo el verano, como invierno se le podría considerar a las noches, todo a tu alrededor como iluminado con un tono azulado y un frío por debajo de los 0 Cº. Si, allí podría estar pensando en todo un poco, y entrenando entre las dunas, además creó que venía alguien a dar clases con katanas (y derivados) durante una temporada o bien ayudar a mejorar las tácticas de ataque-defensa"_

_Hace tiempo que no voy a la villa oculta de las cascada, tengo muchas ganas de llegar y verles a todos de nuevo, de oír caer el agua desde lo alto de las cascada hasta el lago, vislumbrar algo distinto al desierto o a un bosque, volver a verme rodeada de agua, un lugar idóneo para entrenar, Ino seguramente lo dedicaría a tomar el sol el tiempo que estuviésemos allí hasta localizar a Miyabi, y Mizuki, no se, puede que él tan bien entrenase o se dedicara a descansar. Ni idea, no se muchas cosas sobre él como para saber algo tan simple. De todos modos espero ver también a Sayuri y a Tomoka, tengo que sonsacarla a Sayuri como le va con mi hermanito . Nunca me gustó hacer de hermana mayor súper-extra protectora con mis hermanos pequeños, pero no suele estar de más fingir que eres así de vez en cuando simplemente por el hecho de pincharles un poco "_

"_¿Qué es este sueño? No consigo entenderlo, ¿un día en que me sentí completamente frustrada ante una derrota? ¿Un día de lluvia y un corazón de cristal hecho añicos? ¿Qué significa esto? Cada vez hay algo distinto en el sueño, es como si ampliasen su capacidad, pero hasta ahora solo he oído las voces y distinguido de manera difuminada el escenario en el cual esas voces eran representadas. Pero esta vez no solo había voces, sino tan bien como unos muñecos patéticos representantes de los actores de las escenas, pero creo q no solo se trataba de eso. Porque durante los sueños notaba como mi corazón aceleraba o deceleraba, y despertaba con brusquedad como si despertases de la peor de tus pesadillas. Pero para mí, la peor de mis pesadillas es no recuperar todo aquello de los que la gente a la que quiero en alguna conversación perdida entre miles de conversaciones más no entiendo, soy protagonista en algún acto de lo que hablan en ella, pero sin embargo yo no se de que están hablando. Despertarse con una sensación de añoranza de ternura hacia el que acompaña tus sueños y con la incertidumbre de no saber de quien se trata no deja de atormentar a mi cuerpo."_

"_¿Qué me pasa? Si no hubiese parado en ese momento le hubiese matado, no se que me paso, por más que intentó recordarlo no puedo, sol ose que me despedí de él y de Ino, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estuve apunto de matarle y luego me desperté aquí. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?, después de todo si hubiesen transcurrido unos segundos más en estos momentos estarías muerto, entonces ¿por qué me ayudas? ¿por qué no te enfadas conmigo o me abandonas? Sería lo mejor, que me dejases, que te alejases de mi, y sin embargo eres amable, no lo entiendo, no logro entenderlo. Tengo miedo, miedo a que todos me odien por ser lo que soy, el recipiente de dos seres a los que no puedo controlar, los que en cualquier momento podrían destruir a todos. De todas formas me gusta estar a tu lado, observarte, hablar contigo… pero a la vez no consigo dejar de tener esos sueños, creo que cada vez estoy más cerca de descubrir quien es él."_

"_De nuevo ese sueño, pero algo había cambiado de nuevo, las marionetas patéticas iban tomando una forma cada vez más definida, y el escenario… una tarde, tras la puesta de sol, el cielo oscuro cubierto por las nubes y una cortina de lluvia para cubrirlo todo. Cada vez me duele más el pecho, que significaba aquello, era parte de ese pasado olvidado que ya no tenía intención de recuperar? No, no solo eso, trataba de introducirme en un camino, menos oscuro al que voy ahora, sola sigo el camino que he elegido sin saber nada de adonde me lleva o que deje al cambiar con anterioridad de camino. Es hora de volver a cambiarlo? Hora de escoger si deseas seguir hacia delante en el actual?"_

"_Era extraño, no me enfadaba que le hubiesen contado aquello a Mizuki, al contrario, estaba aliviada, no me importaba si eso cambiaba algo en su comportamiento hacia mi, de todas formas el sello perdía cada día con mayor velocidad su poder, mantener una conversación larga empezaba a costar ya demasiado, mi cuerpo se movía a voluntad de alguien que no era yo, era como continuar una rutina, y en esa rutina encontré el significado a otra cosa, mis sueños por fin me habían revelado lo que envolví a una de las figuras, sombras que se amoldaban a la voluntad de este, y encontré a la única persona capaz de encajar en esa situación con semejante habilidad"_

"_Así esta mejor, en el mismo momento en que le decía aquellas palabras a Shikamaru notaba que no era eso lo que quería, es preferible hacer aquello antes que dejar marchar tus deseos. Además tampoco tengo seguridad en lo que respecta a los años, meses, días u horas que me quedan, de esta manera en el momento en que desaparezca lo haré sabiendo que al menos deje algo bueno hacia las personas más importantes en mi vida. Y a pesar de todo ello, a pesar de estar mentalizada de que moriré antes incluso que los ancianos del consejo de la Arena, sigo esperando encontrar aquella persona de la que habla Gaara, la que es capaz de restaurar el sello, un sello que para los demás no existe, solo llega a alcanzar visibilidad para aquellos sin demonios o sin el poder de ese y de mi clan en el momento que las libero. No entiendo porque tuve que ser yo la que las guardase, a pesar de la leyenda que encontré, no soy capaz de asimilar del todo la cultura de mi clan, supongo que principalmente es porque a penas si pertenecí a él. Y sin embargo no hay otro clan al que tenga en altar como el mío, no lo conozco a penas, solo se de él historias, leyendas o breves archivos a los cuales supuestamente no debería tener acceso. Pero sin embargo mamá, ju, suena extraño que use ese termino, pero al fin y al cabo realmente era mi madre, Eiri, solo tengo de ella un colgante, creo que a pesar de mi pasado tengo suerte, suerte de haber venido a Konoha para aquel examen de Chunin, suerte de ser la hermana de Gaara y Kankurô, suerte de que me recogiese mi padre y de que su esposa me recogiese y me cuidase como a su propia hija, suerte de haber conocido a tanta gente, suerte de haber podido continuar mi vida durante mayor tiempo, aún a causa de ese tramo de tiempo en que ni siquiera existí. Y sobre todo creo tener suerte e saber que mis demonios, a pesar de costarme la vida, son aquellos en los que puedo confiar para salvar la vida a aquellos que amo. Así que morir no me plantea ningún problema, al fin y al cabo repetir nunca fue malo, y solo se trata de un nuevo camino a seguir"_

"_En estos momentos solo pienso en lo que me dijo Mizuki, si lo que me dijo fuese verdad, si pudiera ayudarme, ahora quizás, no me dolería de tal manera el cuerpo, pero que algo que has necesitado a lo largo de tu vida, que ahora se muestre de esa manera ante ti, te da pie a pensar que no es más que una broma, que estas con un aspecto tan decadente que tienen que inventarse una mentira barata para animarte. Pero tengo que intentar mantenerme concentrada en lo que debo hacer, no importa el dolor que sienta, debo derrotar al enemigo, soy la mayor de cuatro hermanos, siempre he pensado que nunca debía rendirme, que por ellos, aunque fuese solo por ellos debía superar cualquier prueba que me impusiera mi destino; nunca me importo no ser realmente su hermana, me lo hacían olvidar con esas sonrisas de cuando jugábamos; si, para mí ese es un motivo suficientemente importante y valioso como para dar de mi todo lo que pueda y más. Recuerdo que Chiyo-baasama me decía que si para ello moría, no tenía sentido que lo hiciese porque entonces esas sonrisas que deseaba ver ante mis ojos desaparecerían, lo importante no era realizar bien el trabajo, lo importante es regresar con vida para poder intentarlo de nuevo o superarlo. Ahora sé que tenía razón, es mucho más importante regresar con vida de una misión que intentar realizarla y perecer en ella, pero aún así hay momentos en que regresar con vida no es lo importante, lo importante es poder darles una vida a ellos aunque sea a costa de la tuya, ¿de que serviría si no salvarte y no tener y una vida propia, tuya o de la gente a la que quieres? Es como si consigues comprarte una pelota de fútbol pero no tienes dónde jugar con ella. Siempre debes sospesar en la balanza que es más importante en cada momento, por eso, esta vez, lo más importante no es regresar, sino darles la oportunidad de seguir sus vidas, sin importar nada más. Una vida muerta el único uso que puede tener ya es darle su vida a los demás, porque de esa manera a pesar de estar muerta sigue viviendo."_

"_El sacrificio de una vida es algo que no se puede pedir, el ser humano es fin, no medio, solo uno mismo tiene derecho a decidir sobre su vida, solo esa persona puede decidir su propio destino."_

"… _No noto nada, mi cuerpo… algo esta haciendo que me mueva, pero, ¿qué? Solo un simple pensamiento ronda en mi cabeza, abrir los ojos, a enfrentarme a los enemigos… pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no reacciona… Algo ocurre, no oigo más que el susurro de las hojas, el sol de vez en cuando dándome en la cara… algo esta pasando, quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo… pero para lo único que tengo fuerzas es para seguir dormida… estoy tan cansada… muy cansada…"_

"… _De nuevo cambio de lugar, pero no se hacia dónde voy, qué hago, … oigo unas voces, algo ha pasado…, noto que alguien me esta apartando el pelo de la cara, ¿Quién?... sus manos son tan cálidas…, y ese aroma…, me embriaga, es tan… relajante. Sus voces…, su voz…, si no me despierto…, tengo que ayudar a Tsunade-sama, tengo que ayudar a proteger Konoha, ellos nos dieron asilo tras la destrucción de mi villa…. Mamá, padre, … esperad un poco más…"_

"_Estoy en el hospital…, este olor es imposible de distinguir, pero…, que hace Mizuki aquí? U.u, mi brazo, me ha hecho un corte en el brazo, y esto? ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿agua? No, es un poco salada, pero… ¿y ese idioma? ¿por qué habla el antiguo lenguaje de la aldea? **** Mantén a estas dos almas selladas en el cuerpo de este recipiente que durante años los ha guardado, y fortalece su antiguo sello para que pueda seguir viviendo como la persona que he conocido en este tiempo. No permitas que su corazón se desvanezca. Onegai, protege su alma y consérvala con vida ¡oh Xin King! Megumi de los demonios del viento esas palabras… era como aquella oración que lanzaban al viento los ancianos de la aldea cuando me sellaron por primera vez a Kamikaze y Seleris en mi interior. Realmente Mizuki era un superviviente de su villa. Y ahora estoy viva gracias a él y a su ofrenda a Xin King…. Aunque hubiese sido mejor que no hubiera hecho eso… de todas formas… tengo que agradecérselo, de alguna manera… pero no se como hacerlo, no se como se puede agradecer el recuperar la vida por el sacrificio de la suya propia…"_

"_Esta noche conocí al hermano de Kaori-chan y a sus compañeros de equipo, me explicó que fueron ellos quienes me devolvieron a la villa. Por esa razón toleré sus indignantes preguntas. No había mayor razón para que las contestase o para que siquiera las tolerase nada más que esa, pero me preguntaba que si ellos no me hubiesen traído de vuelta a la villa quizás ahora Mizuki estaría aquí en vez de Gelios. Era incapaz de soportar la presencia de este más de dos min. seguidos. Su presencia me llenaba de gratitud por un acto que queda constar que odiaba, y al mismo tiempo de nerviosismo. A pesar de ser prácticamente la misma persona no soportaba estar en su presencia, me era simplemente imposible. Desconocía si los demás sabían si seguía siendo Mizuki o no. Algunos pensaban que simplemente había cambiado de look. Pero hay cosas que sería mejor no simplificarlas de tal modo. De igual manera tampoco soportaba al extrovertido de Yuki, y la presencia de Kisa me inquietaba sobremanera, por no decir que estar ante la presencia de su hermano en esos momentos me era no grata."_

"_Esa misma noche nada más llegar a la habitación cogí una de mis Kodachis y me corté el pelo a la altura de los hombros, tras eso lo escalone a mi gusto; en esa misma noche también cogí los yukatas que guardaba en el armario y los escondí en los más profundo del armario, y saque de una caja que tenía guardada en el altillo de este unas botas y unos guantes negros, una camiseta también negra atada al cuello y unos shorts también en negro, por otra parte decidí no usar por un tiempo ni la chaqueta de mi rango ni la bandana. Eso facilitaba algunas incursiones en ciertas misiones. Puesto que podía pasar perfectamente por una habitante más de la villa en la que estuviésemos. Creo que todo esto fue debido a los últimos sucesos, la destrucción de la arena, la muerte de la gente que más quería, el nuevo ataque a la hoja, el sacrificio de Mizuki-san, la aparición de Gelios, la estabilidad en mi sello, las preguntas ofensivas de los amigos de Kaori…, supongo que el conjunto de todo eso me afectó y por esa razón decidí cambiar de aspecto. Además pronto cumpliría los 26 y pensaba que cambiar mi look era una manera de comenzar la nueva etapa que la vida me imponía, aceptando así lo que aún me quedaba por vivir. Pero en ningún momento pensé en volver a enamorarme de nadie, además ya que mi maestra en la batalla y otras directrices que debían seguir las Kunoichis de la arena, Chiyo-baasama, pensé que era mejor dedicarme a perfeccionar cuanto pudiese en esas habilidades. Aunque de todas formas, bien mirado, no dejaba de ser otra manera mas de aislarme del resto… pero de todas maneras en esos instantes pensaba que eso era lo mejor."_

"_Durante la cena que preparó Kaori para que nos relacionásemos más con su hermano y sus dos amigos, no está de más añadir que no resultaron tan... repugnantes como la vez anterior. Incluso me divertí en esa ocasión. Esa velada me ayudó a recordar que no se debe juzgar a la gente con una primera impresión. Realmente para juzgar a alguien hacen falta días, meses e incluso años. Pero aún así fue muy agradable aquella cena, y en cierto modo estoy deseando que se repita algo así. Y al mismo tiempo deseo que no llegué nunca. Adoro a Kao-chan, pero no deseo conocer a más gente y que luego terminen muriendo, como Chiyo-baasama, Kirito, Kiori... Es muy doloroso perder a alguien a quien quieres, sea de la forma que sea, siempre resulta doloroso. Por eso creo que cuanto menos los conozca mejor en cierta manera, pero a la vez deseo conocer a la gente que la rodea, por que se que quizás en algún momento también yo me vea envuelta por ellas. La relación de Kao-chan y mi hermano cada vez va mejor, y me alegra, por eso estoy dividida en dos sentimientos diferentes. Amor y soledad, ambos tienen algo que deseo, y ambos algo que no puedo tener."_

"_Hoy de nuevo estuve entrenando en el bosque, no consigo terminar de controlar una técnica nueva, realmente me la inventé yo, por esa misma razón creo que me cuesta todavía más controlarla. Bailando soy capaz de detener todos los vientos, pero no consigo crearlos, me gustaría aprender ha hacerlo, creo que principalmente porque quiero que las técnicas de mi clan no mueran en las antiguas leyendas, deseo que sobrevivan como ataques no de destrucción, sino como apoyó y defensa. En las antiguas historias mi clan las usaba para atacar otros villas, yo deseo aprender a hacerlo para defender la mía. Cada técnica puede ser creada para un fin, pero depende del ninja que la use hacia que fin la va a conducir. Llevó varios días intentando hacerla funcionar, pero solo consigo mover las hojas en un leve torbellino. Solo ha habido un instante en que creí haber logrado crear algo mayor, pero enseguida se desvaneció debido ha una interrupción en el entrenamiento. Según su respuesta se estaba relajando sentado en la copa de un árbol, no se si sería realmente cierto o no, el caso es que ya no me volvió a salir y por su culpa, tuve que volver ha empezar el calentamiento con las ondas cortantes. Sentía ganas de hacerle la misma pregunta de Akane la otra noche, pero imaginé que no le gustaría hablar de ello, ya que hay cosas que a la gente no le gusta contar. Y decidí que solo se lo preguntaría cuando hubiese tenido oportunidad de hablar con él un mínimo de 10 veces. Y lo cierto es que creo que ponerme ese nº de días fue aún peor, porque solo hable con él desde aquella, vez una, y al hacerlo empecé a desear hacerlo las otras nueve para preguntárselo."_

"_Al final terminé regresando a la villa sin preguntarle nada más. Cuando vi de nuevo la villa en pie mi corazón sufrió una sacudida, la habían reconstruido, se parecía tanto a como era antes... automáticamente llegó a mi cabeza que tenía que ir a saludar a Chiyo-baasama, a Kirito y Kiori, a Natsuki y sus amigos..., pero de repente en mi mente aparecieron primeramente la imagen de Kirito y Kiori ensartados en la puerta principal de la villa, el cuerpo de Natsuki junto a aquella pelota, y la muerte de Chiyo-baasama ante mis ojos. Respiré hondo y me mentalice de que por mucho que pareciera que era la misma villa de antes sus habitantes ya no lo eran. El mismo día que llegamos cada uno se reincorporó a sus antiguas funciones y a mí me asignaron un equipo formado por 5 nuevos gennin. Eran muy jóvenes pero muy dispuestos, y con un gran potencial. Yoshino Dôa dominaba todo tipo de espadas y Ibane Hisoka era especialista en técnicas de curación, Magatsu Taito era especialista en armas arrojadizas y dominaba a la perfección su Katana (la denominaba Li Night), Kagehisa Anotsu experto en técnicas ilusionarias y su arma favorita era una especie de hacha) y Hishiyasu Shido usa como arma una guadaña (como la de la muerte) y centra sus técnicas en ilusiones semi-reales en las que puede llegar a morir su adversario. Eran un equipo muy peculiar, muy dispuesto a todo, pero como era de entender era muy niños y durante los entrenamientos no había vez en la que terminases riéndote. Dos meses y algo más tarde Gaara me mandó junto a los jóvenes gennin a buscar a Kaori, Yuusuke, Yuki y Kisa a Konoha. Y por supuesto tuve que ir (en situaciones como estas le cojo mucha tirria a que mi hermano pequeño sea el Kazekage). Cuando llegamos me alegró ver de nuevo a Kao-chan, se la echaba de menos ."_

"_De regresó en la arena, volví a la rutina, entrenamientos, entrenamientos, misiones, entrenamientos... de vuelta a la monotonía. En ocasiones, cuando me despertaba me descubría ante el espejo con la cara anegada en las lágrimas de los recuerdos. Todo parecía igual, pero todo era distinto. Ya no podía disfrutar de la vista de unos buenos entrenamientos, ya no podía entrenarme con mis hermanos. He de reconocer que por eso les mande a mis pequeños subordinados que si lograban hacerle un rasguño a Yuusuke les mostraría la técnica de invocación, así mientras ellos lo intentaban yo podía seguir viajando en los recuerdos. Pude meditar en todo, la usurpación de Orochimaru, los primeros combates a chunin en los que participé, Mirai, Kirito, Kiori, Natsuki... llegó un momento en el que solo faltaban dos horas para que se pusiera el sol, entonces decidí que si quería un buen combate, sería mejor salir a buscarlo, y lo mejor era arrebatarles la presa a mis adorables subordinados."_

"_... últimamente hay algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza... más bien es alguien... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo me puede gustar de esta manera? No le conozco, no se nada sobre él, y cada vez que me doy cuenta mi corazón se encoge y empiezo a llorar... resulta tan frustrante... querer de esta manera a alguien y tener que ocultarlo, hacer pasar cada momento que hablo con él como si fuese un estúpido juego, todo es un asco."_

"_Gaara me llamó por megafonía, había alguien preguntando por mi en su despacho, y resulta que rea Daisuke Shibata, un amigo de la ciudad de Istar, hacía casi 19 años que no sabía nada de él, resulta que ha venido para cumplir con la vieja promesa de que cuando yo cumpliese los 26 años el vendría a la arena a pedirle mi mano a mi padre. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con él. He de reconocer que estaba guapísimo, pero su mentalidad... u.u me daba bastante repelus. Tenía que aparecer precisamente hoy, el día de mi cumpleaños, le prometí a **él **que pasaría todo el día con él, y ahora... hubiese sido mejor pasar el día fuera de la villa, como todos los años, mis hermanos no se enteran y no pasa nada de nada. Pero este año precisamente, en que había pensado quedarme... PUM pasa esto... odio esto... odio que se me trate como a un maldito objeto. Pero lo peor ya no es eso, si no que parece ser que esta noche vendrán Hinata y los demás a pasar un par de días en la villa para ver como ha quedado tras la reconstrucción. ¿Por qué todo hoy? ¿Por qué no mañana? No quiero ver a nadie hoy, ¿y si me fuese a pasar el resto del día con la banda de Beck? ¿A casa? ... No estaría mal, ir ha hacer una visita nocturna a mi clan... solo es cuestión de pasar el resto del día alejada de la aldea. No tengo ni pizca de ganas de soportar a Daisuke dando el coñazo con viejos recuerdos, a soportar la presencia de Gelios, de bromas estúpidas, y actos de críos pequeños. Y para rematar aún más las cosas mañana llegaría el Zukage, el Kage de la villa de Kaori, Yuki, Yuusuke y Kisa, al parecer ha informado hoy. Vamos que van a ser unos días moviditos. U.u, necesito desahogarme con algo enseguida. Además para colmo, desde la aparición de Mizuki en el hospital, y su repentina sustitución por parte de Gelios, había dejado de contactar con Kamikaze y Seleris, así que los días se me pasaban con mayor lentitud."_

_"Por fin, mi cumpleaños ha pasado y, como todos los años mis hermanos no se han dado ni cuenta, no soporte demasiado rato a Naruto y los demás, y mucho menos a Daisuke, x otro lado esta la presencia del Zukage, otro comedero más para la cabeza, dónde ya tengo problemas cada segundo que pasa se incrementan más aún. Aún encima esta la promesa de Daisuke, quería pedirle que la olvidase, que tenía a alguien que me gustaba, pero si le dijese aquello Daisuke sería capaz de enfrentarse a él para ganarle y conseguir el permiso de Gaara… todo es tan complicado, todo tan lioso, creo que incluso el laberinto más difícil del mundo se queda pequeño comparado con todo esto… pero creo haberle encontrado una solución, esperar a que Daisuke se lo pida a mis hermanos, estoy segura de que ellos jamás aceptarían su proposición, nunca dejaron a ningún chico que se me acercase demasiado, así que ese tema creo que podré despreocuparme de él un tiempo, luego el Zukage… supongo que podré soportarle un tiempo más… creo, y respecto a ÉL pues… no se que puedo hacer…. De todas maneras lo mejor es esperar un poco para ver como evoluciona el tiempo."_

_"El tiempo pasa, impasible, pero nada cambia, todo sigue igual, si sólo me queda esa salida la aceptaré, las promesas, tantas promesas se han hecho y tantas no se han cumplido, pero mi corazón sigue queriendo crear más, cumplirlas para ti, sin embargo empiezo a estar cansada, mi corazón me pesa cada día más, intento aparentar que no es nada, y para aocultarlo entreno lo máximo posible cada día, siempre hay una escusa que respalda esa acción, toda razón de peso es mejor que decirles lo que ocurre en realiad, siemore ha sido así, he tratado de ocultar lo que sentía y aparentar mera indiferencia ante los demás. Pero, tras conocerte, eso es tan difícil, mi corazón cada vez que estoy cerca ti se encoge tímidamente. Creo que pronto llegará el día en que vuelvas a tu villa, pero en mi mente intento pensar que aún queda tiempo para ello, porque si no pienso en eso estoy por decirte lo que siento, pero, ¿cómo decírtelo? ¿Cómo explicarte lo que siento? … no podría hacerlo, además sería demasiado complicado, tanto de explicar, como que, en un caso remoto, aceptases y pudiésemos estar juntos. Pero es un sueño tan imposible, sé lo que me rodea, conozco mejor que nadie mi condena, nacer miembro de un clan extinto ya es complicado, pero sobrevivir siendo tu clan de los más odiados y cuyos poderes son más codiciados la supervivencia es aún más complicada…"_

"_Qué me pasa con él? Desde cuando me importas tanto? Desde cuando deje de verte como ese hermano tan protector con su hermana menor? Cuando dejaste de parecerme uno de mis hermanos? Que me esta pasando? El viento no deja de traer tu perfume hacia mí, no eres el hermano de una amiga, no eres ese hijo achuchado cada día mil y una veces por su padre, dejaste de ser un simple shinobi para mí. Pero relacionarse con alguien de otro villa... además Gaara aún no me ha contado anda de la decisión final del consejo, me comento que me la diría cuando regresase de una misión, pero cuando es eso? De qué misión se trata? No me ha dicho nada. Pero ya no es solamente la sensación de vacío que siento cuando pienso que en breves días regresaras a tu villa, que hay una mínima posibilidad de que vuelva a reencontrarte; desde que luche contra ellos en mi pueblo hay algo que no deja de preocuparme, por qué volví a sentir a Kamikaze y a Seleris, no, no eran ellas, sino algo parecido; también estaba la cuestión de qué hacía el símbolo del Clan Mizuru en el portón a la residencia del Kazekage. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas dudas, demasiados deseos. Pero lo primero es cumplir uno de ellos, lo demás pasa a un segundo plano, solo deseo mostrarte uno de los lugares más hermosos que alberga Sunagakure, AIR, la Ciudad del Viento."_


End file.
